Freyr
I have been in the depths of darkness, felt it surround and fill my very essence... But I have clawed my way to the surface, and I no longer seek the light, I no longer search out the sun's warmth. No, I seek out those like me. Those who have been forced to live in the dark of their society. And together we will take back the light. Those who have hoarded the sun, who have shed us aside like lesser beings will toil at our feet, their backs will bend beneath us, and we shall be the kings. When the kings are slaves, and the slaves are kings, when the cast aside and forgotten become the spectacle which the world looks too, while those who held the spotlight are left to gather dust, only then will I rest, only then will I be satisfied. Appearance Freyr wears full body armor colored dark purple or blue in most of his appearances. He wears a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face and sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves, to give it an even more draconian look. He has long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail in most appearances. On occasion, Freyr has been known to forgo the armor for a cloth outfit, which, while offering less protection, allows him to sneak around more successfully. There are several pieces of Freyr's armor that are close to transparent, and light will shine through them when he himself shines, assisting him in making it difficult for his enemies to look at him. Underneath that, he has multiple scars, inflcted on him by battles from the past. Freyr's missing his fingernails, torn off during his ascent from the bottommost level of the Dragon's Tower. His eyes appear to be milky white, though these are merely Nicititating Membranes, third transparent eyelids that cover the entire eyes, filtering out most excess light, as well as blocking most water and dust like the Nicitating Membranes of reptiles. When this membrane is withdrawn however, his eyes are yellow all around, except for the reptilian pupils lying within. His tongue is forked, and his nose narrow. At the back of his neck are hard scales that change color according to the lighting, extending down his back . Personality Freyr is first and foremost, a bitter and angry man. All his life he's been at the mercy of the upper class of society, kicked around and treated like he was worthless by those who were simply more fortunate than him. This has caused a deep resentment towards them, and Freyr's ambition to 'right the wrongs made by fate' as he puts it. Freyr sees Gavin as a way to put the truly deserving in the seat of the thrones, believing that those who are in charge do not deserve to be there. Freyr wishes to reverse the upper and lower classes, and will go to great lengths to do this. He is not overly cruel, although while he doesn't enjoy inflicting pain, he greatly enjoys humiliating and degrading those in the upper class. Freyr believes himself to be Apollo in human form, and is often seen quoting himself as a god, and sees his control over light as further proof of this statement. Despite his intense hatred of his treatment at his home, Freyr sees Milan as a way to recreate Penacles the way it should have been. He wants to see Gavin in charge, not out of any loyalty to Gavin himself, but because he believes that through Gavin, he himself can gain conquest of not just Milan, but all of the icelands. Whereas Gavin wants to make himself king, Freyr wants to elevate back to his past life's role as god. History Childhood Like all children in Penacles, Freyr grew up in a relatively cushy life, plenty of food, safety, learning. But that was where the cushiness ended of course. Like all children, Freyr was given multiple 'aptitude tests'. And Freyr failed them. Like all who failed the aptitude tests, Freyr was sent to the Dragon's Tower, placed on a caravan with several others after a few soldiers delivered supplies. They were expecting more of the same, only instead of school, they would learn to fight. They were sorely mistaken. On the surface, the Draconians as they were callled were normal soldiers. But those were only a handful. The truth was much harsher. The Draconians were led by a corrupted. Takhisis. She had promised them revenge, as long as they did her bidding. Every child that came to the Dragon's Tower was tested, and Freyr adn the other children were no exception. They were taken to the nests. Or, that's what they were called. What they really were were deep wells scattered around the coast and guarded by Takhisis' minions. Each child was lowered into one, which was then filled with the blood of corrupted that were slain in battle. The children were left in the wells, abandoned. If they wanted freedom, they had to attain it themselves, and so it was that Freyr clawed his way out of the depths of the well. His fingernails were ripped out from the digging, his hands bled, corrupted blood seeped into the cuts his feet attained, but none of that mattered to Freyr. He just wanted back into the sun, into the light. Meals and fresh drinking water were lowered into the wells. For a time. The children lived and barely survived in their prisons, but they grew strong, they grew powerful, they grew... Tainted. The longer they stayed in the well, the more god exerted it's influence upon them, the harder it was to drown out the noises. Some of them died there. But not Freyr. Freyr survived. Freyr crawled his way out of the well, irrevocably changed. When the bright light struck him, a film closed over his eyes, protecting him from the bright lights. He was taken to the Dragon's Tower, along with the others that passed the test. However, thrust into the dark again as he was, Freyr's fear sparked something within him, his body glowing to emit a light and break the darkness. And so the sun god was born. Life Anew Now, Freyr knew the truth, that he was not a mortal. No, as he banished the darkness from around him, he realized that he was more than what he first seemed. He had the power to command light itself, truly such strengths were reserved for those who sat above, the immortals on high. Freyr pored through what few books the Dragon's Tower had at their disposal, looking for some information as to this power, eventually settling on the legend of Apollo. From there he moved on to other sun gods, coming to the only logical conclusion his corruption addled mind could reach. All of them were real. Simple different incarnations of the same being, and Freyr himself was the newest one. With this knowledge in hand, Freyr found his tolerance of Takhisis and the others waning, unwilling to take orders from anyone, let alone a false god such as Takhisis. Freyr made a power play, striking at his corrupted overlord, attempting to rid himself of her rule. Unfortunately that was much easier plotted than done, and Freyr was forced to retreat, sneaking out of the tower. However, he wounded her, and this led to her impatient attack on Penacles, and her eventual defeat by Astinus, so Freyr decided it was a wash. But still, with no home, and no army, Freyr found life in the coast less than it was cracked up to be. So, he decided for a change of scenery, making his way to Zurich. Of course, things weren't much better there, and Zurich was assaulted. They attempted to apprehend him, like all Forsaken in their town, but they were blinded by the godly light Freyr emitted, and fell to his spear. Freyr kind of lost interest in the humanists after that. But neither was he interested in the Forsaken army, unwilling to share power or take command with anyone he couldn't easily remove. So Freyr continued wandering the world, searching for a place he might be able to settle his worshippers down in. Not that he had any worshippers to speak of, but those would come next. It wasn't until he reached Milan that he found his new home in the form of a man named Gavin. The man promised Freyr followers, a church in exchange for Freyr's help, an idea Freyr found provacative and worth exploring. After observing the man for a few days, Freyr agreed, mentally deciding to kill him at a later date. And thus the unholy alliance was born. Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Freyr's fighting style is meant for quick efficient executions, as opposed to long drawn out battles. Freyr uses bright lights to blind his opponents, while using his own naturally resistant eyes, along with the visors in his helm to filter out most of the light. While his opponents are blinded, he uses his spear to finish them, impaling them, and has been known to embed the spear in a cliff wall, or against an ice wall with his victims on the other side, suspending them for all to see.Name of Ability The Sun God Apollo's Light Using this power, Freyr can coat his skin in a thin layer of light, making it difficult to look directly at him. Alternatively, Freyr is capable of focusing this into his spear, forming a small sphere of light in between the two prongs at his spear. Freyr refers to this light as his own personal sun, and uses it to illuminate dark places, or make a dramatic entrance. Usually the latter. Baldr's Veil Using this ability, Freyr can bend the light around himself, using it as a shroud to seem invisible, disappearing from view. This ability works best in broad daylight. Titanism of Hyperion A last resort ability, this is Freyr's claim to godhood. In this form Freyr becomes a beacon of light. Also a beacon of heat. Those who get close are blinded and blasted by teh heat rolling from Freyr's form, though Freyr himself is not immune to this effect, and has burned himself using this ability in the past. Statistics (Cannot stress this enough, this is not a smash em up RP, this is a survival RP, you are the weakest link, if you invest in fighting too much you will not live very long.) Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Freyr4.png|Freyr in his alternate uniform Freyr1.jpg|"I sometimes wonder if you're not too weak to do what needs to be done Gavin." Freyr.png Freyr3.png|Freyr in his full armor Kain.jpg|Freyr without a helmet Kain.png Kain2.jpg|Kain's outfits side by side. Kain3.png|"You dare to stand in the presence of god.... That's why my spear is in your stomach." Character Development